Another Amy
by duddess
Summary: Another Amy shows up but there's a twist. Please R
1. 1

Thirteen year old Amy Cartler looked around her for room 201 . Usually she could spot things with ease no matter were she was standing from , but her nervousness of being a newcomer to Parkside Middle School was blocking her ability to find things quickly . 

She hated the fact that she had to move to L . A in January , of all months . Why couldn't her mom decide to move in a more reasonable month , like August . If they moved in a month like August then she would have had a chance to have made friends with at least some other people who were also newcomers to the school . But that didn't happen . She was the only newcomer to the school after winter break , and all the other new arrivals had already made new friends , and the other kids had known each other since 6 th grade , and some even known each other since kindergarten , and some even before that . But that was her mom . Her green eyed red head mother was always making spontaneous decisions such as moving from New York to West L . A .

Amy looked nothing like her mom , Claire Cartler . Amy was quite and she never made decisions without thinking things through , and Amy had straight brown hair and brown eyes . There was a logical explanation for this of course . Amy had been adopted when she was just a baby . She - _riiiiiiing . _

Amy's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the warning bell . She desperately scanned   
the hall for room 201 . Room 204 , room 203 , room 202 , There it was ! Room 201 ! It had been all the way down the hall , but Amy had a way of spotting things at great distances . It was a talent she never questioned but was always was grateful for especially at times like these .

Amy entered her second period social studies class . According to her schedule , geography was taught by Ms . Atrie . She walked inside the room and was quickly greeted by silence as the students observed the newest addition to their class . The teacher saw   
Amy and greeted her with a welcoming smile and said , "class I would like   
you to meet Amy Cartler . She just moved here from New York . Amy why don't you tell us something about yourself and then you can take that seat over there next to Morgan Trelis . Morgan raise your hand please . Thank you , Morgan . "

Amy stared at her new class mates . What could she say to them without revealing too much . Suddenly an idea came to her . "Hi , my name is Amy , like Ms . Atrie told you , " Amy began . "I used to live in Crosstown , New York . I live with my mom and I enjoy reading , writing , and playing sports . "

"Thank you Amy , " Ms . Atrie said . "Now you may take your seat" .

The rest of the period flew by . The class was learning about World War II . Amy took careful notes about major battles and important parts of the war . Morgan didn't really talk to Amy , she spent the whole period passing notes to her friends . 

Like second period , the rest of Amy's classes went by in a colorful blur , until finally her 6 th period class , LUNCH ! Finally , Amy could just take out a book and read or write a letter to one of her friends back   
home . 

As Amy was about to sit down at a empty table she saw a plump brown haired girl with glasses running towards her . "Amy ! " 

The girl was yelling her name so Amy stopped . She hadn't seen this girl before but she was sure that the girl was running right towards her . The girl gave Amy a huge hug . Amy had to push her off ( which wasn't too hard considering that Amy was strong than most girls her age ). "Amy Candler ! " the girl exclaimed . "What's gotten into you ! " .

"Did you say Candler ? " Amy asked , now sure that this girl was making a mistake . "My name is Amy Cartler" . 

"Amy stop playing games and sit down ! I need to tell you what Kylie told me during 4 th ---. "

"Hi Tasha . "

Amy whirled around to see who said that . As she did , she gasped because she saw something she had never expected . In front of Amy stood -- Amy .


	2. 2

Amy didn't know what do . She thought about running , but what good would that do ? It would only alert the teachers that she looked exactly like one of their classmates or one of their students ? Oh !!! She didn't even want to think about it !!!! No one should have to think about what do if an identical   
stranger shows up right in front of you face in your new school . Parkside   
was hard enough as it was without all this happening !

All Amy could do was stare at the stranger in front of her . She had straight brown hair , brown eye's , She was about 5'3" and around 110lbs . This was all normal except for one detail - that was perfect description of Amy herself . 

The stranger leaned over and whispered to Amy , " don't say a word . Get a bathroom pass from any teacher and I'll get one from another teacher . I'll meet you in the bathroom , and I'll tell you what do from there . Don't !   
worry , I'll explain every thing , just trust me .

TRUST HER ?!?!? How could she trust her ? She didn't even know this girl . Why wasn't this girl as shocked as Amy was after seeing a perfect replica of herself ? _Because ,_ Amy told herself , _she's the only one who can answer some if not all of your questions ._

Amy's curiosity took over . She pushed her thoughts if the girl being crazy or a criminal , and she nodded and walked around that girl , Tasha , that mistook her for the stranger , Amy Candler , and walked up to a teacher at the back !   
of the cafeteria .

As Amy approached a petite blonde teacher in the red sweater and blue pants , she hoped that the teacher didn't know the other Amy . As it turned out the woman didn't appear to know the other Amy and she quickly gave Amy a yellow pass to the bathroom .

Amy walked briskly toward the bathroom . When she finally found room 108 ( the bathroom ), !   
she quickly ran inside and into the space behind the last bathroom stall .

After what seemed like a century , Amy finally heard foot steps enter the bathroom . "Amy ? " The voice called her name . Wait ! In Amy's brain there was a big red rewind button was flashing in her brain . How had the other Amy   
known her name ? Then Amy remembered telling that girl Tasha that her name was Amy Carter and Amy began to calm down . Of course Tasha had told her friend Amy's name !

"I'm Here , " Amy finally replied .

"oh , good I thought you got scarred off and ran away from the school , " the other Amy appeared suddenly in front of Amy .

"Are you kidding ? " Amy replied . "I've never missed school a day in my life . "

"So today will be your first time . "

"What ? " Amy asked thinking that she hadn't herd the girl right .

"Well you want to find out what's going on right ? Well I can't tell you in the school . So we'll have to get out of the school . I'll take you to my mom . She knows everything about this . Now on the count of three run as fast as you can out of the school . Are you ready ? " Amy nodded though she wasn't sure why .

"One" , the other Amy started counting . "Two" , Amy's heart was racing . "Three . " 

Amy raced out of the school building . She had always ran faster than other people . That's why she was so shocked to see that the other Amy was running in front of her . 

When she and the other girl had ran 6 blocks away from the school , they slowed down . 

"I suppose you want to know what's going on here , " the other Amy said .

"Well that's the whole reason I followed you , isn't it ? " Amy replied .

"Okay , to start things of my name is Amy Candler , but you can call me Seven to make things less confusing , " the other Amy said . 

Why did the girl have such a weird nickname ?

Was it some kind of trend in L . A ? 

"I suppose you're wondering why I asked you to call me Seven , " Seven said . Amy nodded . "Well that's why we've come here for . " After Seven's last statement , Amy looked at the condominium that they stood in front of . It was white with a boring front lawn , it contained no flowers or bushes or anything , only grass .

"today my mom's off from teaching at the university . Her name is Nancy Candler , in case you were wondering , " Seven said . 

Seven opened the door with her key and yelled to her mom .

"What's wrong honey ? Why are you home so early ? " A woman in her late thirties or early forties came down the stairs .

"Was it a half day and I for ----. " Nancy did not have a chance to finish her statement because she suddenly took notice of that fact that there were two girls in the living room whom both looked identical to one   
another . Nancy seemed to know instantly which one her daughter was , probably because they were dressed differently . Nancy quickly recovered from her shock .

"Hi honey , " Nancy said to Seven . 

_"_What's wrong with you people !!!!!!! " Amy suddenly yelled , which was unusual for her .   
"You're acting like you see identical strangers every day !!!!!. "

"Sit down please Amy , " Nancy said in a gentle tone . "We know this is all confusing for you , but I promise that I will explain it all if you just sit down . " 

Amy didn't know why she obeyed Nancy's orders but what ever the reason was she sat down on the big leather couch anyway . Seven and Nancy took a seat on either side of Amy .

"Amy , " Nancy began , "I know that you do better than normal thirteen year olds in just about everything . You run faster you have more hand eye coordination , !   
and you do better in all your subjects . It goes beyond that even . In fact I now that you are a perfect thirteen year old girl . I also know that you have a crescent shaped birth mark on one of your shoulder   
blades . "

Nancy's last statement shocked Amy , but it still didn't amuse her that Nancy knew all this stuff about her . It was what Nancy said next that shook Amy up the most .

To this day Amy still doesn't remember exactly what Nancy said because she was still recovering from seeing an exact duplicate of herself . But she recalled rearing about scientists successfully cloning and genetically altering 12 baby boys , Andy's , and 12 baby girls , Amy's , and a 13 th girl clone who was absolutely normal . The scientists thought that they were doing this for the good of all mankind but they soon found out that the organization that was funding the project wanted to use the clones for evil purposes , so the project was terminated and all the documents were !   
burned and the clones were put up for adoption . Amy also learned that Seven was the seventh girl cloned on that project ( project Crescent , as Nancy had called it ) and Nancy was one of the scientists working on that project . 

Amy became very confused and focused all her emotions on a small white pen lying on a desk . Suddenly The pen went flying across the room . 

"The fourteenth clone , " Nancy whispered . "we all thought that you had died in the fire . You were altered too far and you got telekinesis , you can move things with your mind . "

Suddenly something inside Amy clicked . She jumped up and ran faster than she had ever run in her life . She ran out the door , locking it with her new found powers locked the door so that she could put some distance behind her and Nancy and Seven . She ran for a while , then a hand appeared in front of her and that's the last thing she remembered before she woke up in a cold dark place .

_Were am I ?_ Amy thought . She realized that she must have been drugged and blind folded and tied to a chair , ( Because she couldn't see a thing and   
she couldn't move ). Judging by her stomach , she had been here for a few   
hours at least a few hours . Amy tried to use her power to take the blind fold and the ropes that bound her to the chair , but for some reason her powers weren't working .

"Amy , Amy , Amy , " a male voice said , "don't you realize that your powers don't work here ? I've sprayed the whole place with a special chemical that blocks your powers . "

"Who are you ? " Amy asked ?

"That's not important , " the man said . "what is important is that I know who you are and I know how you survived the fire that destroyed all the evidence of project crescent even though you weren't taken out of the building .   
I personally was surprised that no one noticed that the spec flying across the sky was a baby . What !?!?!?!?! " Amy heard an extreme struggle , then her blindfold was suddenly lifted by Nancy Candler . To her surprise she was surrounded by A whole room full of identical boys and girls , Amy's and Andy's . Amy was introduced to everyone it the room . Somewhere in between meeting everyone in the room   
she knew that her life was forever changed . She was no longer Amy Cartler . From this moment on she would forever be Amy number fourteen . 

**EPILOUGE**

After Amy's first adventure , Amy had been practicing hard to further develop her telekinetic abilities . She switched schools so that no one would notice that there were suddenly two identical girls in the same school . She is perfectly happy in her new   
school and has even made a group of new friends . She is also friends with all the Amy's and Andy's that helped rescue her and she keeps in !   
touch with them , especially number Seven . She visits number Seven a lot and goes places with her like the mall , but they are always careful about disguising themselves to make them look as different as possible . She is also thinking of a way to tell her mother her secret.


End file.
